The Never-Had-Brother
by HeYoLoLoL
Summary: What if Rias and Akeno had brothers that they didn't know about. I suck at summaries. OcXOc TakeruXAkeno IsseiXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Raphel Gremory**

* * *

**Age: 16**

* * *

**Powers: destruction, lightening, ice, and steel**

**Destruction: English great sword of destruction and orb of destruction**

**Lightening: lightening bolt, lightening helix dance, lightening pulse, and lightening katana**

**Ice: ice trident, ice spear storm, and ice waste land**

**Steel: steel barrier, raging barbarian, steel horse, steel armor**

**The hidden shadow**

* * *

**Sacred gear: Weapon Of Darkness**

**can turn into any weapon but is infused with the plague of the wielders choice**

* * *

**Story: Was kept hidden from his family by his mother and father. His mother was human and father is the head of the gremory clan. His mother died from a killing. He then found out he had siblings but not from the same mother. While hidden his father trained him along with his bishops. After ten years of training he was able to explore the human world where he stayed in the U.S. and found a friend who became his queen.**

* * *

**Plan: kill the guy who killed his mother.**

**now onto the beginning**

* * *

"Ever wondered what our sisters looked like?" i asked the figure in shadows.

"Yes. Almost every day." came an answer.

Soon we activated a magic circle.

* * *

**5 Oc needed**


	2. Chapter 1: She's weak or not

**CHAPTER #1**

I was looking at a room filled with magic circles, formulas, and other things. I was also dim lighted and we were standing n a magic circle that took most of the space of the room.

"Can you try to find any devils around here?" I asked as the boy beside me closed his eyes. He had black hair in a bowl shape, scar all over his face, a white t-shirt, and black jean pants, and black cargo pants. His hands were in his pocket and his back slouched a bit.

"There are many devils inside a building to our left but their aura is giving off Sitri." he said quietly "But to the north of us in a mountain that is giving off a very powerful Gremory aura."

"Then we go to the mountain and..." A blue glow appeared and out came two people.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked the one with the serious face.

"Sir these people give off the aura of Sitri." said the guy next to me who is named Rain.

I nodded "I can not tell you my name on my fathers orders and I'm here to see uh what's here face…" I took out a piece of paper "Rias Gremory."

"And who's your father?"

"Sorry cant tell. Fathers rule."

She then summoned a magic circle with a cold chill coming out. I let out a sigh and summoned an 'English Great Sword of Destruction'. It was about 7 feet long while I'm on 5.4. It was also 6 inches wide and 2 inches thick. The blade was blood red along with the hilt and black leather for the grip.

I put both my hands on the handle, pointed the blade at her throat, and moved an inch closer. "It can never be easy can it. Man I hate fighting." I pulled back the sword over my head and was about to slash downwards. Sonas magic circle got colder.

"Raphel! There's a Mao dang angelic aura coming from outside but there's also a devil aura coming from it!" Rain yelled.

"What clan?" I asked.

"I don't know"

"Half breed ay" I muttered. I then dispersed my sword and slid into the shadows using 'Hidden Shadow' to travel to the outside where the guy was. Rain soon appeared by forming from a water puddle.

After about 3 hours we learned that his name was Zaiko Matsuri. He was a jerk but was relaxed when he was alone. He had black spikey hair, he was thin but well built he was an inch or two taller than me, and was a little pale.

"He looks like…" BOOOOOM! I turned my head to the scene. And when I saw it my expression was 'WTF DID THAT'. What I see is the top of a mountain blown to pieces.

"U-uh sir t-t-there is a t-ton of demonic energy c-c-coming f-from where the G-G-G-Gremories a-are." He said while stuttering. Damn he's never stuttered like that before.

"Well lets check it out" I said with a sadistic grin. Seeing my expression he took a moment but nodded.

Me using 'Hidden Shadow' and Rain using 'Live Pond' we were outside of a wooden mansion with the Gremory symbol at the front. We waited and watched as a red head trained a brown haired boy, a blond boy, a blond girl, and a silver haired lolli. She looked prideful and confident but was weak. And the blond girl I recognize her from somewhere.

"Buchou there are strangers here" said a black haired girl that I'm guessing is rains sister but damn I didn't know we would be found that easily.

I got up from my sitting position and walked out of the shadows while Rain used 'Live Pond' and appeared in the middle of the field to every ones surprise. Hmph. Show off.

"Hello never-had-sister Rias/Akeno" Rain and I said in unison but I said it lazily and yawned after I said it.

"Show Buchou some respect you freak" Yelled the brown. I was wearing black cargo pant with a white trim, red and block tennis shoes, a white t-shirt, a gray jacket with the hood up, two piercings on the right side of my lip, black fingerless goves which acted as limiters, and a ring on my right index finger noting that I'm a member of a group called 'Shadowed Demons'. The 'Shadowed Demons' are people who kill stray devils from the shadows. Any was my red hair is shoulder length and on the front covers both my eyes. Under my hair my right eye is a dark green and my left is a dark brown. I was slim but muscular and had killing intent spilling out.

"Damn you!" I yelled. In a flash I was right behind him with my hand on his head and a magic circle hovering above my hand. "Crap" I heard someone say but I didn't care. " Spasm out son!" I yelled while laughing with a sadistic grin. "'Lightening Pulse' 500 volts!" I yelled again with electricity going through browny while he's spasming.

"Sir. I apologize for this sir" and then I'm flown back from a punch to the face. I crashed into a tree making it fall over.

Mao dang that hurt. " Thanks Ran!" I yelled back. I started getting up and walking back when "Bleh" Rain crashed on the ground next to my feet.

"Geese." I muttered


	3. chapter 3: FREAK!

I propped Rain up on a tree. I then let out more killing intent and hopped from tree limb to tree limb till I was back at the opening and I saw… Takeru number 5 in the disciplinary committee. He was wearing a white t-shirt that showed his demonic arm and black track suit pants.

"Been a while Takeru." I said not releasing as much killing intent now.

"It certainly has Raphel." He said with a smile. "Oh and sorry about you teammate but he started getting close to my girlfriend." He said pointing to Akeno.

"He's her brother and you." I turned my head to Rias "I'm your brother and sorry about browny over there but I don't like the word freak"

"The only brother I have is the Mao Lucifer" She said angrily. Dang now I have to convince her.

"How about if I fight Takeru here and win I'm not your brother if I lose I'm not your brother" I said with a smirk

"Ether way your not m…" I interrupted her "Or am I you up for it Takeru?"

"Sure."

**LET THE BATTLE BEGIN**

"'lightening katana' taste the blood!" I yelled with a sadistic grin and my tongue hanging out. Takeru took out his own katana and used 'Devil Trigger'. We clashed swords but mine cracked. I kicked him in the side but he elbowed my leg breaking it.

"Something's off on you." I said. "'Ice Wasteland'! Make it freeze!" A magic circle activated under my feet and everything in a 60 mile radius turned to a wasteland of ice, snow, and leafless trees. I threw my 'Lightening Katana' away and laughed while saying "'Ice Trident'! Make their blood freeze!" I ran at him and he ran at me but his speed was slowed down a bit to my 'Ice Wasteland'. It was now trident vs sword.

"I figured it out you now have sacred gears. Good now you'r even better. Hehehe." And then to everyone's dismay browny woke up.

"Huh what happened? Did the freak do this?" He asked loud enough for me to hear.

"Damn you browny! 'Raging Barbarian'! Feed on him!" I screamed. A huge giant made of steel appeared behind me (Think of a giant steel dwarf). It took out a giant steel hammer when I snapped my fingers. When I snapped my fingers on my right hand its right foot moved forward. When I snapped my fingers on my left hand its left foot moved forward. There was a series of snaps until it towered over browny. Then I snapped my finger on both of my hands 3 times in unison and the giant took its hammer and almost crushed browny but lolli had to stop the hammer and takeru kicked me in the back making my wasteland disappear and the surroundings to turn back to normal. I coughed up blood. A sword then cut through my giant. I winced as I felt a sharp pain through my chest.

I got up warily "They all called me a freak. They all did. My friends, my teachers at school, even she did. They even did tests on me!" I yelled while tears were rolling down my cheeks. Then hundreds of magic circles were behind him. "Ill kill you. Hehehehe. Ill kill you for sure!" I coughed up more blood.

"Raphel stop! Your putting to much stra…" I interrupted Takeru "Like you care the first time we met you tried to kill me just like every one else!" Then orbs of destruction were coming out of hundreds of magic circles while I coughed up blood.

"The magic circles are bottomless and never ending." I said weakly. When Rias saw this her eyes widened. The orbs were heading towards browny at high speeds. Then they met water orbs and all the orbs dispersed.

"Sir. Stop please." said a voice from behind me.

I nodded and shut my eyes and almost fell but 4 arms caught me… wait 4. Ehh whatever I just want to sleep now.

**Third person**

Takeru and Rain caught Raphel and took him inside. Once inside they placed him on the couch gently.

"What happened to frea…" before Issei could finish a punch hit him in the face. "Be glad I didn't hit you as hard as I did Raphel and stop calling him a freak you bitch!" Rain yelled

"Anyway Ill let him tell you the story" Then Rain walked away quietly.

**Raphels Dream**

"Freak!" "Get away from me freak!" "Stay away freak!" "Freak!" "Now we are going to take a test on you so stay quiet." I now see a gigantic needle pointer at my face.

"Stop! Stop please! Don't do this! Please no! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" A needle was about to jab into my forehead.

**Third person**

"Crap, what's happening to him!" Rias yelled over all the bloody murder screaming. Rain looked solemnly at Rias.

"Your little boy with the brown hair that called him a freak. Yeah by calling him a freak it reminded him of all the humans that were close to him. He'll finish the story later." Rain said.

**Raphels POV **

I shot up eyes wide, sweat everywhere on my body, and I was gripping onto a blanket. I felt my forehead and felt a scar. I then fell back on the bed with my right hand covering my right eye.

"What the heck happened to you?" Rias asked

"Memories." I said while getting a note out of my pocket dimension and tossing it to her "Its from father." I then got up from the bed clutching my right eye.

"Something wrong with your eye?" She asked. I lifted part of my hair to only show the dark green eye. The pupil was Yin **(AN: I'm pretty sure it's the white fish)** and it was glowing and spinning rapidly.

"No nothings wrong." I said with a smile while her jaw hangs open. I walk out of the room to the living room to see Rain and a black haired girl playing on an Xbox. Where the heck did they get that?

"Have you given her the note yet?" I asked and he just nodded.

"Her names Akeno." He said after dying. I then smiled after sensing shock from the room I just left.

"I guess you gave her the note to?" He asked.

"Yep" I said.

**Rias POV**

"_Dear my baby girl Rias,_

_ If your reading this note that means Raphel gave it to you. Good now there is something I hid from your mother, your brother, and you. I had another child by a human. His name was Raphel. I taught him how to fight along with my bishops so he should be strong, but just know he is your half brother and has been through a lot so take good care of him._

_ Love,_

_Your father."_

I just now read the note Raphel gave me and I now have another brother to deal with. Great, just my luck. But this one seems even more trouble some. "_Sigh."_ I walked out of the room to see Issei being strangled by Raphel. And Raphel's shouting "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

"_Sigh_" Great, just great.

**AN: I have permission to use Takeru from devil bringer which is another fanfic of high school DXD its just rated M. The crater of that fanfic that gave me permission is cloudfarron. Oh also I forgot to say that Zaiko Matsuri was a charater given to me by CedSoum. Uh Yeah and that's all I have to say really so bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry I was hungry!

After Akeno, a silver haired girl, Rain, and Takeru finally got me off of browny Rias thought it was a good idea to introduce our peerages.

"I'm Akeno my, my, and also Takeru's girlfriend. I am Rias's queen." She hugged Takeru and he smiled. Wow never thought I would see the day Takeru smiled happily instead of sadistically.

"I'm Koneko… nice to meet you… I'm rook." The silver haired girl said then she went back to eating cake.

"I'm Takeru as you already know." He said. I nodded.

"I'm Kiba and I'm the knight." He said while bowing.

"I-I-I'm Asia pleasure to meet you." She bowed

"I'm Issei. I'm a pawn and future husband to Rias!" He yelled out.

"That's not what I heard. Even without Raiser there is another person in line besides if Rias marries you I would never forgive myself." I said seriously.

"Anyway I'm their king." Rias stated.

"Rain call in Rika" I told him as he closes his eyes and then I turned my head to Rias's group. "I only have two servants that aren't on a mission." Then on cue a black hole opened up on the wall beside me. Out came a teenage girl. Her hair was black but had a red strip on the left. She also had black and white high tops on, black baggy pants, a tight red top, two silver skull earrings, a black nose ring, black glasses, black elbow length gloves, two brown belts that are over lapping each other and are full of knives, on each hip is a holster that carries a kodachi, a switch blade hanging off of a keychain, and two arm switch short sword devise that has a handle but is folded into the devise. Kiba looked at her in interest.

Rika stood behind the couch I'm sitting on, looked around, then jumped up and sat on a beam on the roof. "That was Rika. She's my knight and…" I looked up at her and she looked down and she nodded. " She's my girlfriend. _Sigh_."

"I'm Rain, the 'Watered Devil' and Raphel is known as 'Crimson Plague'." At these names Rias opened her eyes in shock. "Rika is known as the 'Heartless Soul'." This really made Rias shocked.

"Rain don't say that name again." Rika said furiously.

"Yes ma'am!" Rain squeaked very quickly while I just smile.

"I'm gonna take a bath c'yah" Takeru walked away.

"He has really changed you know." I stated.

"How do you know him?" questioned Rias and Akeno.

"So he hasn't told you about his old days ay. Well then I ant tellin." I stated "Now then im gonna go find a nice shadow."

"I'm gonna go find a nice pond." Rain said.

"Tree." Was all that Rika said before disappearing.

"Wait we have extra rooms." Rias said but Rain and I were already gone. Walking in the woods all three of us found a good camp. Nice shadows for me, a nice pond for Rain, and nice trees for Rika. Then we heard a scream from a guy but we just shrugged it off.

**The next day**

When I awoke I saw green lightening coming towards us and my eyes widened.

"Crap! Duck!" I yelled. I ducked and saw Rika running to the direction and mist floating there to. "_Sigh." _I jumped up to a tree limb and hopped from limb to limb. I got there in time to see Rika charging at Takeru and Akeno. Then rain nocked he out the air and I walked up to her. I bent down to her ear "Remember there's more than fighting like love" I whispered in her ear. She calmed a bit then nodded her head and got up. She then ran away in a flash. "_Sigh." _I then said sorry and walked away with Rain. And then when we were in the mansion and I was taking a bath there were screams.

A few minutes later Akeno came in. "Rias steal your thunder or should I say lightening 'Lightening Priestess'?" I chuckled when she looked at me with a sad look. After Rias came inside it was quiet. Then BOOOOOOM! Then quiet. This ticked me so I putt on headphones and listened to Imagine Dragons. Then it switched to Skrillex. I felt relaxed. "_Yawn"_ I _jumped up to the beams and saw Rika al_ready there cleaning her knives. I sat next to her a next thing I know I'm asleep.

**Dream**

Wait why am I in England again. My eyes widened. This is where I got attacked by ten fallen at a time and I had that hole in my… heart.

I see myself lying on the ground gripping my chest. I'm coughing up blood. Then there's a blondy strolling through the meadow. Wait that's Asia! Then my bloody body ruins her stroll. She looks at me with wide eyes. She then gets on her knees and a green magic ball forms in her hands then she starts healing me. No way! Then it all turns to blackness.

**End Dream**

I felt a head on my shoulder. I looked over to see Rika sleeping peacefully on my shoulder. "_Sigh"_ I used magic to bring me a salad and apparently Rias was down there and noticed this 'cause she looked up. Then Takeru came in. They started having a conversation.

Then about and hour later. "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE SO MANY VEGETABLE PEELINGS EVERYWHERE!" Shouted Takeru.

"Sorry I was hungry!" I called down. Rias giggled. "And be quiet people and trying to sleep!" I called down again and almost got hit with a fist. Then Takeru left and a few minutes later THUNK! I looked at Rias and she looked at me but then shrugged.

**Yo I'm Glad I could update this t'day 'cause a stupide family gathering had to start. Worst timing ever. Any way Rika belongs to cloudfarron. And that's it so yeah bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: See you in a couple of years!

**Time Skip To The Rating Game**

Rika, Rain, and I used a magic circle to get to the Gremory house. There were confused looks and battle stances but I just walked to father.

"Lets watch shall we." I said.

The game began but we didn't get sound, oh well. First to be taken down was 1 rook and 3 pawns then a queen all from Raiser. Then 3 pawns walked into a trap. Then 1 rook 2 knights 1 bishop and 2 pawns were taken down all from Raiser. Then Raiser fought Issei then had magic placed against him but then for some reason they were all transported off except for Takeru.

I was confused until Karasuba appeared. "Dammit brother!" I yelled as I used hidden shadow to appear in the dimension. I ran as fast as I could to the scene, damn there killing intent is a lot so let some flow. I let enough flow to make theirs seem like ants. When I got to the scene they looked at me with surprised looks.

"Crimson what are you doing here." Karasuba asked "Wait did you come here to kis…"

"Shut up I came to stop you to. Takeru without you there wont be a yang and Karasuba without you there wont be a Byakugan."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kara.

"You'll understand when your ready, now man down!" I yelled.

"Never." Said Kara. Then she charged at me with a sword ready. I charged with my hand forming a lightening katana. We clashed and a crater in the ground formed and it was about 20 feet deep. I disappeared with an after image. I appeared behind her "Lightening pulse: 10000000 volts!" I yelled. But before it could connect she disappeared and then reappeared a few feet away. We clashed again with her sword cracking. We separated then charged again but this time she putt magic into her blade. We clashed but my sword broke and I ducked before her sword could slice through my head. I sent a punch to her stomach but didn't get away unscarred, she kicked me in the face sending me back. I smiled this was fun. I jumped in the air and summoned an English great sword of destruction.

"Yin give me a hand please."

I was then swallowed in a white light. When I landed I made a small crater. I disappeared and appeared again right in front of her with my sword in the ground. I used the hilt of the sword to balance me while I did a series of kicks to her chest but then a sword was in my leg. It was pulled the long way down my leg and finally out. I howled in pain. She licked the blade and said. "Tastes sour, I like it." She said with a smile.

"Yin!"

"On it!" Came a voice that shocked everyone. My hood fell off as my hair started to float up revealing my right pupil as a white fish glowing and swimming in a circle rapidly. My leg growed back to normal and my great my right eye began to glow bright white.

"Arthur wake up I need your help!" I shouted with my eyes locked on Kara.

"Got it!" yelled a voice as two black leather gauntlets appeared on my hands.

"Bubonic Plague! Duel Pistols!" I shouted.

"Dammit" said Kara as I shot bullet after bullet at her. I then charged after her with the pistols turning into a dagger. I was about to slash her when.

"Your at your limit!" Yelled Arthur

"Alright, Grayfia can you get me out once I'm immobile please and Yin you can stop now." I said before coughing up blood. I kept running till I was right behind her. I stabbed forward but she jumped out of the way.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" My left eye changed red (with the black marks like Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan) and this made Takeru surprised. Everything slowed down but I moved normally.

"Master! Your limit was lifted." Arthur said.

"Got it." I murmured. I ran at Kara, which to everyone else looked like I disappeared. I reappeared right in front of her. I went in for a slice but her sword blocked it. I kicked her side much to her disliking. Then her sword broke finally. I put away my sacred gear and started punching. Each was countered by another fist. I grabbed her head spun around and put my feet on her lower back. I pushed with my foot but pulled with my hands. She then grabbed my head and threw me off. I landed on my hands, which I then pushed up doing half a flip. I turned to her and ran.

"You always never gave up." She said with a laugh.

**Third Person**

There were a series of punches and kicks each that hit had a sound of BOOOM! And then blood started to fly into the air. Then it stopped. When the smoke cleared both were on the ground bloody. They were about to get up but there was a large amount of demonic energy coming for them. Their bodies were frozen and Grayfia showed up.

"Enough" She said before they were transported to the infirmary.

**Raphels POV**

Damn my body aches. "_Sigh_" I looked at her.

"The Byakugan is one of the sixteen eyes my mother gave me like Yin." I told her. She looked at me.

"But what did you mean by without me there would be no Byakugan?"

"I chose to give you the eye." Her eyes widened.

"You know you always were better at melee attacks."

"And you were always better at swordsmanship." I could hear running noises. Now finally Grayfia started bandaging me. BANG! Rain and Rika broke through the door. Rika walked up to me. POW! Damn that hurt 'cause she slapped my cheek.

"Idiot." She said with a smile. Wow she has feelings. "_Sigh_" I got up with Grayfia still bandaging me but oh-well. I walked over to Kara.

"You want it?" I asked. She took a moment but nodded. I place my right hand on her right eye.

I started to chant. "_Byakugan be welcomed by your new host. Protect her with your knowledge and life. Give her your power. Let her know the secrets. Now Awaken!"_

"Hello master." Said a voice.

"Who said that?" Asked Kara.

"Meet Byakugan." I said. "Oh and Tell Rias and her group ill meet them again in a couple of years or whenever Takeru and Rias get married. Rain Rika lets go. C'yah now." I opened a magic circle and vanished.


	6. Chapter 6: Q and A anyone

_**2 Years Later**_

**Third Person**

A stray devil shot an attack at the Gremory group.

"Steel barrier!"

"Bone Barrier!"

"Bark Barrier!"

"Water Barrier!"

"Clothe Barrier!"

"Iron Barrier!"

"Fire Barrier!"

"Energy Barrier!" All the barriers surrounded the Gremories deflecting the attack.

"Alright its their fight so evacuate!" Yelled the leader. They all jumped up leaving the Gremories to fight.

"Fly." Said an older and very beautiful Koneko. She punched the monster sending it into the air. Then it was split in half by a mature looking Kiba. The monster turned to ashes and flew in the air.

**Raphels POV**

I jumped down.

"Yo!" I said. I activated Yin and Mangekyou Sharingan. My group activated their eyes.

"Hello there." Said a happy Rias. "Been a while."

"Yes yes it has." I said.

"Buchou! Why are there people here who look like fre…" Issei couldn't finish because there were magic circles and blades pointed at him.

"There are others who have had bad experience with that word so don't say it please." I said while using 'Raging Barbarian' "Remember me now?" I asked with his eyes widening.

"My my Koneko you grew up." I said with a smile and she smiled back.

"So hows college?" I asked Rias, Akeno, and Takeru. They all shrugged.

"So what have you been doing?" asked Rias.

"Making my clan known." I said smiling. I looked at Issei to see him looking pervertedly at Lucky. Lucky is a female with teal long hair. She has a white tank top, black leather pants, black boots, white mage robes, and a silver staff with a blood red gem at the top. She could easily beat Rias in chest size.

"Lucky. Blast that kid." I said pointing to Issei. He was blasted by energy. "Don't look at my group like that." I said to him while Rias sighed and Asia ran to him to heal him.

"Well see yah later. Oh and see you tomorrow." I said while smiling then we all disappeared leaving a confused group.

**Next Day**

**Third Person**

**Rias and Akenos class**

In class Rias was hearing… "Hey did you hear we're supposed to get a new classmate." "Dude theres gonna be like three new girls" "No way dude!" "I heard hes Rias Gremories brother and his best friend is Akenos brother! EEEK!" "Apparently they all are out for revenge against people yet they're friends. Every last one of them." "Wow."

The teacher came in.

"Alright class we have four new students for this class. You can come in now." The female teacher said. The door was opened and Raphel, Rain, Rika, and a new person came in. Raphel spoke first.

"I'm Raphel Gremory. I like swords, daggers, pistols, war axes, plagues, and my girlfriend Rika. I dislike the person that killed my mother, people who call me a freak, and perverts. My goal in life is to kill the person that killed my mother and become a sensei for swordsmanship." He was wearing the uniform which was black dress shoes, black dress pants, a white button up shirt, a red tie that he left at home, and a light brown jacket. He is also wearing black fingerless gloves, the two piercings on the right side of his bottom lip, the front of his hair covering his eyes, and bandages covering his eyes making the class wonder.

Rika was next. "I'm Rika Miyamoto. I like any bladed weapon, my friends, and my boyfriend Raphel. I dislike the person who killed my clan, perverts, people who think they're everything, and the word freak. My goal in life is to kill the person who killed my clan and to become a weapon specialist." She had on the female version which the pants is a skirt. She also had elbow length black gloves, her normal black hair with red strip, black glasses, nose ring, and a bandage on her left leg.

Then Rain. "I'm Rain Zellio (Zel-le-o). I like magic related things, ice, my friends, and staffs. I dislike perverts, the word freak, and seeing Rika on her bad side scares me. My goal in life is to torture the person that tortured me and to become a writer for books." He had on the school uniform with the tie on, bandages on both arms, and a ball that he was throwing up then catching till Rika gave him the death glare which made his almost need a new pair of pants, and also the scars on his face were showing to the class making them surprised.

Then the unknown person. "Hi I'm Ryo Tsubasa. I like video games and Karate. I dislike pervs, the word freak, and EEEKing from girls. My goal is to kill the person who tortured me and to become a video game creater." He had on the uniform without the tie. He also had on gauntlets, a mask covering the lower half of his face, and bandages covering his whole face except his left eye. He had silver hair cut short and he was tannish. He was also slim but muscular and almost as tall as Raphel. He shot a glare at the class which made them shiver in fright.

"All right take a seat." The teacher said. Raphel walked up the stairs till he was at the top and took an empty seat next to a familiar serious looking girl.

**Time Skip Lunch**

**Raphels POV**

I sat on the roof relaxing and thinking. _Kendo team ay. Apparently the captain is toughest person here. Hmph. Lets see how tough he is._ I got up and jumped off the building.

While approaching the building I saw the serious girl again. Apparently she's Sona Sitri and she was walking to the Kendo club because she heard klinks of real swords hitting each other instead of wooden ones.

As we got closer we heard shouts and cheers. I walked faster ahead of Sona. I busted through the doors to see Ryo fighting a Kiba. Wait isn't he in high school. Greeeeeeeeat.

"Ryo! Stop at once!" I yelled. He stopped but Kiba didn't. "Kiba! Stop! Now!" He kept charging.

"Kiba!" BOOM! In the direction that he was in was a body on the ground and it was smoking, literally. Leaning above him was Kazuko Shizuka. She was a girl who was shunned in her town because she was a so-called 'Demon Child'. The reason she was called that is because she survived a falling building. Anyway she usually wears blue jeans, a gray shirt, black flip flops, and gloves but today she was wearing the school uniform with bandages on her hands. Her left hand had smoke coming off it.

"Thank you Kazu." I said annoyed. "Now Ryo stop fricking pickin fights. One day you might regret it." I said with a Hannya mask appearing behind me. It had six horns, one eye, sharp teeth with a shrunkin head in its mouth, and it was grinning with a little chuckle. Ryo relaxed to this while the other shivered with rain needing a new change of pants.

"Brother. Why is Kiba on the ground?" Asked a angered Rias behind me.

"He attacked Ryo." I said

"Oh ok then. Hey come by the Occult Research Club room at the high sckool at six sharp and onl. Also Rain arn't you old enough to not piss on yourself." She said and then with that she left.

"Here." I said as I opened a pocket dimension, grabbed an extra pair of pants, and tossed them to Rain. He teleported off then a few minutes later he teleported back.

**Time Skip 5:58**

I was rushing to the building. I was finally out of that crappy uniform and into street clothes. I had on torn blue jeans, black loose shirt, black shoes, a white watch on my left wrist, and the bandages on my eyes. I also ha a sword in its sheath on my back with the hilt pointed down to the right. The reason it wasn't falling out was because it was a custom sheath with a snap holding it in place. Anyways I'm now running. I look at my watch to see that I'm 5 minutes late. When I got there I was 16 minutes late and Rias was ticked. Wait she's the only one in here other than Takeru.

"Heheheh sorry I'm late but traffic was bad." I sad trying to laugh out of it.

"You were on fo…" Takeru couldn't finish.

"Shut up." I said quickly.

"Whatever now how about a game of question and anwer?" She asked mischievously.

"Ok you first." I said

"Why does your whole group want revenge on somebody?"

"Because of their past. Now why was Kiba at the University?"

"He skipped at year of high school. What happened in their past?"

"I cannot answer because of a promise. Is it true Issei wanted his familier to be a slime that rips girls clothes off?"

"Sadly yes. What happened during the past two years?"

"Like I said making them known. They have never experienced happiness so I trying to give them the little bit that I can. Now then did the slimes attack you and the others?"

"Yes. Who killed your mom?" With that I tensed.

"Tell Issei that when he dies on his grave R.I.P wont stand for Rest In Piece it will stand for Rest In Pieces." I said as I left.

After I returned home I sat on the railing of the patio and looked at the sky. "Mom." Is the last thing I said before my eyes shut.


	7. Chapter 7: THEN DIE!

Dang my back hurts. Apparently I slept on the porch. I sat up placing my hand on my back to relieve the pain. I got to my feet and walked to the living room. When I got in a saw Ken on the tan couch watching TV. Ken is a guy with short green hair and his left eye out. He usually wears a white shirt, blue jeans, a plaid blue jacket, gray shoes, and bandages over his left eye.

"Morning. Seems like your finally awake." He called back without looking at me.

I groaned "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

"I was gonna but Rika told me not to 'cause you looked 'peaceful'." He said with a chuckle.

"Well damn. Hey can you help me give the gifts to my sisters group?" I asked tiredly.

"Sure how many?"

"Twelve."

"Alrighty then." He then made thirteen copies of himself. His clones grabbed the boxes while Ken, a clone, and I grabbed the keys to the vehicles. The clones climbed into three jeeps with one jeep towing a motorcycle. Before we went I checked the address on my phone and that's when I realized people can stalk you easily nowadays.

Our drive there was quick. When we arrived I saw a mansion. Note to self, next time I see father ask him how we're so rich when we don't even have regular jobs and for some not even a job.

I honked the horn while the clones jumped out. Asia opened the door then called the others down. When they came down there were two new faces. One had blue hair and the other had a bag over his head.

"Yo! I got gifts from when I was away!" I called out. That's when I saw Issei hiding behind Asia.

"Please! I don't wanna be in pieces in my grave!" He called out warily.

"Alright alright. Now yall want these or not." I called out holding in my laughter.

Akeno came up first. I handed her a whip. "I heard you're a sadist and masochist. Also its good for channeling lightening through."

Issei followed Asia down. "Asia yours is not an object." She pouted. "Its something better." I said while placing a hand on her head. A magic circle glowed then disappeared. "You can now read the bible without getting hurt." I said smiling while she hugged me. I saw Rias with a shocked face and Takeru with a smile.

"Issei." I said calmly. "Y-yes?" He asked. "Please don't wreck it." I threw him the keys to the bike. "It's a 2010 Buell 1125R." I said with him starring at it he then jumped up and down.

"Takeru!" "Yeah!" "You still looking for demonic swords?" "Uh, yes." "Then I did good." I said handing him a dark grayish redish sword that gave off a demonic aura.2

"Wheres the little vampire?" He poked out his head from behind Takeru. "Hey there little guy." I said smiling while getting down to his size. "I got you these." I gave him a pink, blue, and purple dress. He took it then ran back behind Takeru.

"Kiba! Catch!" I threw him a full set of heavy armor. "You can still run as fast as you do now but it can also change form into different weapons."

"Uh I'm guessing you're the ex church member." I said looking at the blue haired girl. She nodded. "Here." I tossed her a sword.

"Why is there a black Excalibur of destruction?" She asked.

"It's a sacred gear that doesn't use an orb so just stab your self in the hand that you sword fight with." I said.

"Now wheres little Koneko." She stepped forward. I handed her a taser. "Shock him when he is u know." She nodded and automatically shocked Issei. I laughed my butt off while Issei is screaming.

After calming my breath I continued. "Alright Rias. Heres yours." I tossed her fingerless gloves. "They are not normal they are the same as mine th…" My phone buzzd and Takerus rang. I looked at the text and saw it was a stray notification.

"Ken you come with me clones drive the cars back and jump into Ken again. Now then lets show 'em the plague and the mirror." I said and started running but then the pain came back.

"Alright leave one jeep." I said to the clones and finally Takeru hang up.

"You got it to I guess." He nodded. I drove with the others running there.

When we arrived we saw a guy already fighting the stray. I recognized him as Zaiko.

"Burn in Hell!" He yelled as he stabbed the stray with a red and black sword. Soon after the stab the monster started burning from the inside.

"Yo guy over there. Where did you get the information of the stray?" I called out.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"A devil." I said.

"Then die!" He yelled as he disappeared. He appeared behind me with the sword pointed at my head. An armored arm blocked it.

"I don't plan on it without having my revenge." I said while turning around. "I might look like a weak Gremory but I disowned that name. I've hated it since my mother died. The hair just reminds me of her blood." My hand turned into a steel lance and I hit his side with it. I then pushed forward with my steel arm then jumped back. My hand turned back to normal. I formed 4 orbs in my hand. One was gold, one was red, one was black, and one was purple. The orbs then formed together to create a clear small orb.

"Eat the pain of blood." I said. I charged faster than light but my steel arm met a red and black sword. "The sword of elements ay? Wow ho knew I could have a fight with the last sword." I grinned evilly while bringing the hand with the orbs behind his head.

"Yes it is. I see you're a steel user. Interesting." He said. He disappeared then reappeared above me. I looked up and saw a foot that connected to my face. I stumbled back a few feet and regained a battle stance. My left leg is straight ahead of me with my right leg is slightly behind me slightly bent. My right hand is close to the side of my face while my left is farther out. My body is closer to my right foot.

"Your open." He said while charging. When he got close I kicked up on my right foot, spinning counter clockwise on my left, and hitting him in the face.

"Am I now?" he stumbled back. "Now for Blood to show his presence." The orb then turned into a portal that a sword hilt flew out of making the portal disappear. I charged at him. I took a slash at his arm but he moved making it leave a tiny scratch.

"What the…" he couldn't finish. "The reason I named this sword Blood is because it only reacts to a persons body. Blood it the invisible sword of vengeance." I said as I took another slash that connected to his leg. He grunted and fell to one knee.

"So it cant react to my sword?"

"Nope but that's why I'm a steel user." He got up staggering a bit. "You know I can train you and heal you to make yah stronger." I said as I got the idea.

"Whats the catch?" he asked.

"You have to become my servant."

"Knight."

"Taken."

"Fine pawn."

"Deal." I took out a pawn piece and walked closer to him. When I was infront of him I started to chant. "Zaiko Matsuri. Become my pawn. Have your revenge and protect the ones you love. Zaiko Matsuri. Become my pawn and know the secrets. Become my pawn in the name of Raphel!" I stabbed the piece into his chest. He glew a moment or two then three more pawn flew out of my pocket and into him. As he fainted I sighed.

"Welcome to the gang." I said while using a black hole to teleport us to the house. After I layed him on the couch I felt pain in my back.

"Damn."


	8. Chapter 8: I don't wanna disintegrate

**The next day**

**Zaiko's house**

**Third person**

"Honey. Where's Zaiko?" Called a womans voice.

"I haven't seen him scince last night." Called a mans voice. A black hole opened up in front of the two adults and out stepped Lucky with a note.

"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Matsuri. Zaiko is in my care. He will be training with me and my servants. He has also become my pawn but won't be like my other servants. He will still live with you if he chooses. From a devil, Raphel." Lucky read.

"W-W-Who are you?" Demanded the woman with her hand up and 5 light spears in the air pointed at Lucky.

"I am Lucky, a bishop of Raphel. My name is the opposite of what I have." She said with no emotion.

"I-Is our son in good care?" Asked the man.

"Yes. He will be training to become stronger." She said smiling.

"Hmm. Tell Raphel that when Zaiko is done to send him back." Said the man.

"I'm sorry but that is up to Zaiko if he wants to stay or not." With that Lucky disappeared.

"Wait by Raphel does she mean the Crimson Plague?" Asked the woman.

"Lets hope not Shitori." Said the man.

**The HQ**

**Third person**

A black hole appeared and lucky stepped out into the line of servants.

"Alright Zaiko these are my servants. Rain Zellio, Rika Myamoto, Ryo Tsubasa, Lucky Daze, Kazuko Shizuka, Ken Tahashi, and Remmi Montegue." Raphel said introducing his servants. Remmi is a girl with silver hair, clear eyes, and very pale skin. She's wearing a black lace high skirt, a button up white shirt, black boots, her hair in a pony tail that reached her ankles, and she was chewing gum.

"Hello." Greeted Zaiko. There were a few nods a smile and two 'Hello' s.

"Now first you'll train with my knights Rika and Ryo." Raphel said.

"Wait I thought YOU were training me." Zaiko stated.

"I will when its time. The best pawn needs to be faster than fast and have reactions that you don't even have to think to do. You will train with my knights for those reasons." Said Raphel. Ryo and Rika stepped into the middle of the jungle room.

"First we will use wooden swords." Rika said holding out her hand as two wooden pedestals appeared with wooden sword on them. They appeared in front of Rika and Ryo. Rika had a wakizashi and Ryo had a falchion.

"Uh do I get one?" asked an annoyed Zaiko.

"Well what do you want?" asked Rika. Zaiko thought for a moment then his face light up with a mischievous grin. "I want a khopesh." He said while laughing.

Rika held out her hand again and a wooden pedestal formed in front of Zaiko with a khopesh.

"Now lets begin. You ready twerp?" Asked Ryo coldly.

"Heh are you ready?" Taunted Zaiko as he grabbed the khopesh and charged. When he got to Rika she stepped to the side and clotheslined him.

"Your to slow. Don't worry about winning or losing but worry about your life and your enemy." Said Rika as she helped him up but then an elbow met his back. "Don't trust your enemy and you probably already know this but expect the unexpected." She said as she jumped back waiting for him to get up. He got up and held his sword to the side.

"Always look for an opening." Whispered Ryo in his ear as his sword was at Zaikos throat. Then Zaiko was absorbed into the earth. "Hey did we add quick sand?" Asked Ryo.

"Nope." Called back Rika

"Crap!" Yelled Ryo as his foot was grabbed. Ryo was slowely dragged down.

"You for got expect the…" Rika didn't finish.

"I know! I know!" yelled Ryo.

Zaiko then appeared out of a tree with and evil grin. "Wow the pro forgot a memo. Who knew that could happen. Oh wait me haha." Then Ryo turned to bones. "What the!"

"Or maybe you forgot." Said Ryo as he kicked a Zaikos face. Zaiko lifted the blade and blocked the kick. Ryo jumped back to Rika. Zaiko charged and Rikas blade met Zaikos. The khopesh locked onto the wakizashi. Then the khopesh pulled back slightely making the wakizashi fall into a stabbing position. The khopesh then sliced downwards hitting the hand holding the wakizashi.

"Good move. You getting there… slightly." Rika said.

**Time Skip 3 Days**

They were finally using real swords. Rika with a kodachi. Ryo with a bone long sword. Zaiko with a steel khopesh.

"Rika!" Ryo yelled while clashing with Zaiko. Rika nodded and ran at Zaiko. She swung the sword but.

"To slow" Said Zaiko as he ducked and lined the khopesh with Ryos chest. "Dead." He said then twirled around and lined the sword up with Rikas head. "Dead."

Rika smiled "You pass." She stated. "I'll go tell Raphel." Said Ryo as he disappeared.

**5 Min Later**

"Good work now you'll spar with the rooks. A pawn needs to be strong in offence and defence. Kazu and Remmi will train you." Said Raphel as the two walked out into the desert room.

"Wait how many rooms are there like this?" Asked Zaiko.

"One it uses holograms." Remmi said cheerfully.

"Oh ok."

"Well make the first move will yah." Said Kazu.

"Ok." Zaiko said as he ran and hit Kazu in the stomach.

"Weak." She said as she grabbed his fist making him say 'ow ow ow ow!' and threw him into a pyramid.

**8 Days Later**

Zaiko punched the ground making an earthquake. The two rooks fell in. Zaiko then jumped in landing on the twos heads making them dazed. Zaiko cheered and the flew out up onto ground level.

"Raphel! I did it!" He yelled out.

"Good. Now for the bishops. A pawn needs to be good at magic." Raphel said over speakers. The rooks flew out and Ken and Lucky flew in. The room changed to a room you would play laser tag in.

Zaiko looked around with a ball made of earth in his hand. When he saw Ken he threw the ball and hit him only for it to disperse in smoke. Zaiko was then hit by multiple spells.

**2 Days Later**

Zaiko, out of breath got an idea and made it rain. He then placed a hand on top of a puddle and let electricity flow. He heard screams and saw smoke appear. He then summoned light spears and pined Lucky to a wall. He then trapped Ken in a lightening cage.

"Congrats Zaiko! I will now teach you spells!" Raphel blared over the speakers. All the spells dispersed and the hologram shut down. He then walked out the door into the hallway, went threw another door, and plummeted on the bed knocked out.

**The Next Day**

"Ok I will now teach yah a spell that is kinda like acid. Its called the 'Blood Curse'." As Raphel said that a red rain poured onto dummies and they started to disintegrate.

"And the spell 'Digital Scan'. It lets you copy your opponents powers." Said Raphel. He then equipped steel full body armor.

"Whats that for?" Asked Zaiko.

"I don't wanna disintegrate." Raphel replied.

**Hello! Sorry for long time for updates to the people who actually still read this. I wanna thank yah for stayin with me and my suckish wrighting. This is kinda I guess helping me with that but yeah. Thank you and please review! **


	9. Chapter 9: I-I-I thought he was dead!

"**WHERE IS SHE!" **Boomed a demons voice. Raphel was glaring at a guy with short blue hair who was grinning. **"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"** Raphel boomed again.

"Hehe like I'd tell you." Laughed the badly beaten up grinning guy. Then a fist crushed his face making cracking noises.

"I guess the Uchiha's really can be weak." Laughed Ken looking at the non-moving man.

"**RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Yelled Raphel to the sky as it started to rain. **"YOU WILL PAY!**"

_**15 Days Earlier**_

"Raphel, I finally mastered it!" Said a happy Zaiko.

"Good now lets see it." Raphel exclaimed.

"Heavens Death!" Zaiko said as he started to glow. The room became pure white then it calmed down. Zaiko was standing there with black and gray armor with white outlines. He held a weapon of a war axe on one end and a chain on the other.

"So you've finally made a spell. Alright now make an upgrade for that." The red head ordered.

"I thought you would have said that so I did. _Yawn_." Zaiko muttered.

"Heh go get some sleep. We'll train later." Raphel said.

"No! Now! I have to get stronger!" Zaiko said quickly.

"You sure. In the position your in you wont be able to make even a scratch." A nod answered Raphel. "Alright. Meet in the hologram room in 10. Bring any weapon, item, magic item, or even bring help." Smirked Raphel. Zaiko glared.

"You underestimate me."

"Yes. Yes I do. Don't ever underestimate people is the first rule, but that's a thing I need to work on." Raphel said smiling.

"_Sigh_. I'll be there in 2." And with that Zaiko ran off to his temporary room. Raphel smiled and said "You really have gotten stronger."

He walked to his room, reached through the wall using 'Hidden Shadow', grabbed a mask and sword, then put them in his pocket dimension, and walked to the hologram room.

When Raphel arrived he saw a P.O. Zaiko. "Why hello there." Raphel said.

"Your late."

"By three minutes."

"Your still late."

"Hmp whatever lets just do this. TURN IT TO CITY MODE!"

"Yes sir." The speaker said before the room turned into a city.

**BEGIN**

Zaiko flew up to scout. "'Crimes Weakness'." He said a magic circles appeared over his eyes and he saw only living things.

"So there you are." He said with a smile.

Meanwhile Raphel was looking at a mirror. "Copy, Paste 23, Live." And with that 23 of him appeared out of the mirror. "Heh try finding me now sucker." He said in Zaikos mind.

"What the heck." Zaiko said as he saw 24 of them then he got Raphels message. "Dang you Raphel!" He yelled out.

"Hehe 'Meaningless Mirrors'." Raphel said as he punched his hand on the ground making mirrors shoot out of the ground. "Good luck finding me." Raphel said in his mind. He then summoned two wolves. The wolves scattered while he ran around the city.

Then it happened "AAHHH AHHH NOO AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The speaker screamed.

"Remmi?" Raphel said looking at the speaker with wide eyes. "Damn." He said as he ran faster than before out the room and into the speaker room and found spots of blood and pieces of clothe. He ran to the TV screen and played back the security camera.

A man in a white coat, white top hat, and black wings stabbed Remmi in the arms and legs. She screamed then he knocked her out and flew off with her.

Raphel punched the speaker's button. "Ken, Rain, Ryo somebody has captured Remmi! We will find her! The kidnapper shall die even if we die! And she shall live even if I have to die to make that happen understood! If so then you shall fight with me got that! Now meet me at the college!" Raphel then let go of the button and went through his pocket dimension. "You shall be saved Remmi." He said quietly as he pulled out a white mask with red tears on it, a cut through the left eye, and stitches through the mouth. He put the mask on and his eyes flashed blue for a second.

"_**What do you want twerp?**_" Asked an annoyed deep voice.

"No time for petty attitudes. A friend has been captured and I want to save her. What can you offer?" Raphel asked.

"_**EHHHH? What can I offer? Hmp. You know what I can offer but you also know the cheap end of the deal. Hmp. Do you wanna save this person so much to give me your hand?**_" Asked the now interested deep voice.

"Do it." Raphel said. Then his hand turned black and rotten. He placed his other hand above it as a magic circle appeared. His hand turned to normal.

"Now. Lets meet up with the rest." Raphel said as he appeared in front of the people he called.

"Alright we ready?" Raphel asked with hate clear in his voice. Nods from everyone answered then.

"We fight for friends!" Rain chanted.

"We fight for love!" Ken chanted.

"We fight for victory!" Ryo chanted.

"We fight for revenge!" Raphel finished. And with that they ran from roof top to roof top searching for their comrade.

**5 Days Later**

"I finally have a lead." Ken said into the head piece.

"Whats the info?" questioned Ryo

"Theres a fallen angel group called the 'Guardians Of The Fallen'. Apparently they have been kidnapping devils from different groups." Replied Ken.

"They shall pay." Said a very mad Raphel. (And this all leads to.)

**10 Days Later**

"**WHERE IS SHE!" **Boomed a demons voice. Raphel was glaring at a guy with short blue hair who was grinning. **"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"** Raphel boomed again.

"Hehe like I'd tell you." Laughed the badly beaten up grinning guy. Then a fist crushed his face making cracking noises.

"I guess the Uchiha's really can be weak." Laughed Ken looking at the non-moving man.

"**RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Yelled Raphel to the sky as it started to rain. **"YOU WILL PAY!**"

Ken searched the dead man and found a phone. "What the… I-I-I thought Kokabiel died."

"Say what?!" Ryo asked frantically.

"They have reincarnated him apparently." Rain said.

**A/N- Sorry for late update but I had a harsh two week so I did my best.**


	10. WHAT SHOULD I DO?

Ello people who still read this! After much consideration, uhhhs, and hmmms I have decided to make another story and then make a third which is where the two stories meet. Im thinking of either Naruto, Fairy tail, or High school of the dead. Out of these three what do you think the secong stoy should be on?


End file.
